yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Сакью Басу
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Сакью Басу (англ. '' Sakyu Basu'') — одна из учениц в Akademi High School. Внешний вид Сакью носит ту же школьную форму, что и другие ученицы. У неё длинные фиолетовые волосы, которые достают до лопаток. Также у неё жёлтые кошачьи глаза, на веки которых нанесены ярко-розовые тени. Помада на губах Сакью ярко-розовая. У девушки есть родинка на левой стороне подбородка. Личность Согласно игровой классификации, Сакью ― социальная бабочка. Не способна дать отпор в случае нападения; если на глазах Сакью убить её сестру, то она вступит в драку с Аяно. Её архетип «tsukkomi» или «цуккоми» (она любит подшучивать над человеком, сказавшим глупость). Также она хорошо осведомлена и серьёзна.What do the Basu Sisters like to do together for fun?. Распорядок дня В 7:00 AM Сакью приходит в школу и меняет обувь. В 7:02 AM она идёт на крышу, чтобы поболтать со своей сестрой. В 8:00 AM она идёт в класс 2-2. В 1:00 PM Сакью обедает на крыше. В 1:24 PM она возвращается в класс. В 3:30 PM она принимает участие в уборке. В 4:00 РМ уходит домой. В будущем, каждый день, Сакью будет отвечать на вопросы своей сестры Инкью. Девушки также будут комментировать смерти, исчезновения учеников и состояние школьной атмосферы. Отношения Инкью Басу Инкью ― младшая сестра Сакью; они любят проводить время вместе. Если убить Инкью на глазах у Сакью, она нападёт на Аяно, и её сила будет максимальной. Если убить её сестру Инкью не на глазах Сакью, то девушка впадет в депрессию и будет сидеть на крыше, обняв колени. Интересы thumb|center|300px Нравится * Оккультизм ― Пройти с ней мимо оккультного клуба. * Косплей ― Пройти с ней мимо компьютерного класса. * Насилие ― Подойти с ней к правонарушителям. * Друзья ― Узнать через Cyberstalk. * Семья ― Узнать через Cyberstalk. Не нравится * Видеоигры ― Пройти с ней мимо игрового клуба. * Одиночество ― Пройти с ней мимо библиотеки. * Наука ― Пройти с ней мимо клуба науки. * Аниме ― Пройти с ней мимо компьютерного класса. * Сплетни ― Использовать «Сплетни» в разговоре с Сакью. Факты * Если бы у неё был голос в игре, она звучала бы серьёзно и зрелоOne would sound serious and mature. ** От билда 5 мая 2016 года у неё появилась голосовая дорожка, где она говорит о своём пропавшем кольце. * С обновлением 1-ого мая у неё можно украсть кольцо, подложить Коконе Харуке в сумку, и этим самым подставить Кокону в краже. * Она — прототип, основанный на Дракуле-чан (суккуб) из мини-игры Yanvania: Senpai of the Night. * Её имя ― транскрипция на японской катакане означает слово «суккуб» (Sakyubasu, サキュバス). * В будущем, если её сестра умрёт, её характер может сменится на характер сыщикаQuestion about the Basu Sisters. * Её модель персонажа (вместе с моделью Инкью Басу) можно купить в магазине Unity 3D Asset Store. Название пакета ― Succubus Twins Character Pack. Название модели ― Арум. * Вероятно, сёстры Басу не будут вступать в какие-либо клубы, которые имеются в Akademi High SchoolI don't think so.. * Её модель разделяют Химедере-чан, Дракула-чан и Демон Похоти. * YandereDev рассматривает возможность сделать её и Инкью сводными сёстрамиWhat is the point of having baseball bats in the game.. * Сакью на странице Akademi High School в Kaobook'e оставила комментарий, в котором она спрашивает о возрасте дерева сакуры. Раньше этот вопрос задавал Сенпай. Источники en:Sakyu Basu Категория:Социальная бабочка (характер) Категория:Без клуба Категория:Персонажи Категория:Учащиеся в Akademi High School Категория:Ученицы Категория:Класс 2-2